Yumiko
' 'Her name is revealed in "Everybody Hates Me". is a member of the Beautiful People as well as Rita Finucci's second-in-command/assistant. Originally a background character, Yumiko was chosen by Rita to help her sabotage Julia Cooper's audition for Busy Lizzie's web-movie in "Rita Wears Nada" and she became the official member of the group in "Everybody Hates Me". She is a student of PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York. Appearance Yumiko has grayish phthalo blue hair styled into a bob. She also wears long brilliant red-rounded earrings, light raspberry eyeshadows, and a red hair brooch on the right side of her head. On her lips, she has grayish phthalo blue lipstick. Yumiko wears a short red-and-yellow kimono with an embroidered plant on the right side. On her feet, she wears a pair of long white socks and red shoes with yellow wings and gray heels. Personality Despite her quietness, Yumiko is fiercely loyal to Rita and always help her with her plans. History Yumiko is mostly seen in the backgrounds without playing any major roles prior to "Rita Wears Nada". "Rita Wears Nada" After Rita witnesses Julia hanging out with Michelle so the latter will help her audition for Busy Lizzie's web movie without any of her fellow Beautiful People members, Rita was very upset that Julia ditches her and Dory to "play friends" with their arch-nemesis. When Julia didn't show up for lunch, Rita looks around the Cafeteria to search for a substitute and she notices Yumiko walking by. Rita calls Yumiko and demands her to sit with her and Dory. Yumiko promptly obeys and sit with them without saying anything to Rita and/or Dory. Yumiko will then helps Rita sabotage Julia's audition in front of Busy Lizzie by trying to dump buckets of paint on her head and later made Julia falls off from her yacht and into the water after Yumiko sneaks in the engine room and to make the ship back up. "Everybody Hates Me" In the beginning, Yumiko spies on Julia to gain any information for Rita. She manages to snaps pictures of Julia and Lilith together after they agree to be partners for the science fair and gave the photos to Rita in the girls' bathroom. Throughout the episode, Yumiko helps Rita with her plans to ruin Julia's reputation at PINY. First, she sends her photos of the Drone Makeup Artist's blueprint as well as the bucket of paints use for the drone. Both girls then start sabotaging Julia's reputation by using paintball guns to sprays paint on all the students Julia walk past to frame her for her actions (due to Julia's carrying a box that's full of buckets of paints at that time). Yumiko also manages to create a replica of the drone's remote and gave it to Rita. The next day before Lilith and Julia shows up for the fair, Rita distracts both girls while Yumiko sneaks behind them to switch the real drone's remote with the replica. At the fair, Yumiko watches as Rita uses the real drone's remote to sabotage Julia and Lilith's project in front of Madame Forbes and Dr. Gregory Forbes. "Fashion Fake" After Julia left PINY due to a 3-week suspension, Rita have became the school's new queen bee with Yumiko as her second-in-command and throughout the episode, she's often seen with her leader. "Coffee Girl" Yumiko only appears near the end of the episode with Rita to comfort both Julia and Michelle. Though, Julia told Rita that the role of PINY's queen bee is all hers since the former permanently leaves the Beautiful People after she finally accept Michelle as her twin sister. Relationships Rita Finucci Ever since Yumiko joins the Beautiful People, she is fiercely loyal to her leader Rita. Despite not saying anything to her, Yumiko obediently follows all of Rita's orders to sabotage Julia's reputation. Sightings Trivia * Yumiko's name has many different meanings in Japanese and it depends on what it's written using the kanji characters. "Mi" (美) means beauty while "ko" (子) means child.Wikipedia:Yumiko * Although Yumiko never said a single word in the series, you can often see her actually speaking in the background (though the words didn't make out), such as "Surprise Party" when she's arguing with Lilith Henderson. It's unknown why she choose not to speak when she's with the Beautiful People. * Ironically, in the episode "Cooking Disaster" when Julia is trying to pick one of the female students to replaced Dory, she skips Yumiko because she is "too emo". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Beautiful People Category:Antagonists Category:Students Category:Spies